Hunter and Colleen: A Love That Will Last Forever
by Phoenix710
Summary: The Rovers are preparing for Valentine's Day, and Hunter intends to make it a night that Colleen will never forget. Parvo escapes, however, and links up with the evil General Ontiveros. Can the Rovers stop them from unleashing a Bio-weapon attack?
1. A Love That Will Never Die

**Hunter and Colleen: A Love That Will Last Forever**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****With Valentine's Day approaching, Hunter begins planning a wonderful, romantic evening with Colleen, and the other Rovers are engaged in similar pursuits. However, their festive plans are cut short, when Parvo and Groomer escape yet again, and link up with a rengade Mexican general by the name of Paolo Ontiveros, who has created a deadly virus known as the 'Diablo Virus'. Parvo steals a large number of old Russian MIRV (Multiple-Independently targeted Re-entry Vehicle) missiles, and threatens to load the virus into them, and launch them around the world, unless he is made absolute ruler. The Rovers are sent in after them, with orders to prevent the missiles from ever getting their deadly payload. Can they stop Parvo, eliminate the virus, and return home safely?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Hunter's song for Colleen: 'It's So Nice To Be With You'-Gallery**

**Colleen's Song For Hunter: 'I Only Want To Be With You'-Dusty Springfield**

**Chapter One: A Love That Will Never Die **

Hunter woke up shortly after 8:00am on this particularly beautiful February morning, and looked over at the calendar on the wall nearby. February 14th, Valentine's Day, was just one week away, and he was quite pleased at himself, for having purchased Colleen's gift already. He'd found a pair of matching rings, meant to be attached to a dog's collar, which signified eternal love. His was made of silver, and had a ruby on it, with his name carved in white-frosted relief on top. Her ring had a blue diamond, and the band was white gold. The gem had 'Colleen', carved into it, in white-frosted relief. He'd purchased a gift certificate for Applebee's for his mother, in the amount of fifty dollars, along with a lovely card. He looked over beside him, and his eyes took in the sight of the most beautiful female dog on earth. Her lovely features were something out of a dream, and Hunter thanked the heavens above, for allowing them to meet. Reaching out, he gently ran his fingers over Colleen's cheek, until she let out a soft yawn. She sat up, stretched, and said, "Morning, Huntie-Wuntie. How's my wonderful husband this morning?" Hunter pulled Colleen close, and said, "Anytime that I can be like this with you, Colleen…I feel like I can do anything. I love you, my English Rose." Colleen pressed her lips to Hunter's, and then she replied, "I love you too, Huntie." He sat there with her for a few minutes, lost in the gleaming depths of her beautiful blue eyes. She was equally lost in the heat of her love for this wonderful, kind, and loyal dog in front of her. He was always there for her, he made her laugh when she was sad, and if she needed someone to talk to, or just someone to hold her, she didn't have to ask him…their love for each other was so strong, that it hadn't just united their hearts, but also their very souls. Hunter said, "Colleen, before we go downstairs for breakfast, I'd like to sing this song for you, called, 'It's So Nice To Be With You', by Gallery." Colleen smiled, and replied, "Oh Huntie…I couldn't possibly be happier with anyone else…and I don't want anyone other than you, ever." Hunter smiled at his sweet angel, and then he began singing for her.

'_Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way  
Honey, I got the notion  
You're causin' commotion in my soul _

Baby, you and me have got somethin' that's real  
I know it's gonna last a lifetime  
Aww, ya better believe it, girl  
At night I call your name  
Darkness fills my room, I'm only dreamin'  
About the time I'm gonna be with you  
When I'm feelin' down  
You're there to pick me up and help me to carry on  
Aww, little things mean a lot  
When you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'm there to ease the pain and chase away the rain  
Aww, darlin', I just gotta say

Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way

Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way.' 

When Hunter was finished, Colleen hugged him with every ounce of passion that she possessed, never wanting to let go of him. She said, "Huntie…I've never known anyone that makes me feel so warm inside…anytime I even look into your eyes, I just want to let everything around us fade away. I'd die inside if I lost you, Huntie…you've become a part of my very soul." Hunter kissed her, and replied, "I couldn't face the day without you either, Colleen. I'm so glad that we'll never have to, because I know that we'll always be together." Colleen gently laid her head on Hunter's chest for a few minutes, before she finally looked up at him, losing herself once again in the warmth of his deep, brown eyes. When she looked into those eyes, she could see all of the passion that he held for her, and that passion was reflected in her eyes, along with her heart, and her soul. She said, "Huntie, I'd like to sing a song for you now, called 'I Only Want To Be With You.", by Dusty Springfield. Hunter kissed her, and replied, "That sounds perfect for us, sweetheart…since I know that you'll always be at my side." Colleen replied, "I certainly will, Huntie…until the end of time." With that, she slowly pulled herself away from her husband's warm, loving embrace, and began singing, letting her passion fill each word of the song, with her endless love for the one-of-a-kind male dog that she had been so fortunate to fall in love with.

'_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
'Cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you _

It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that I could be in love like this  
It's crazy but it's true  
I only want to be with you

You stopped and smiled at me  
And asked if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didn't stand a chance  
Now listen honey  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'Cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you

Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me  
And asked if I'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And I didn't stand a chance  
Now hear me tell you  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, I don't care  
'Cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you  
I said no matter, no matter what you do  
I only want to be with you!' 

When Colleen's song finished, Hunter pulled her into his arms, and their lips met in a deep, searing kiss. Hunter ran his hands through Colleen's soft, flowing hair, and down her neck, shoulders, and back, while she had one hand behind his head, and the other one in the middle of his back. Hunter saw that the clock read 8:45am, and he said, "I'd like to continue this, Colleen…but I think we should eat breakfast first." Colleen replied, "You're right, Huntie…but after breakfast…you promised…" Hunter winked at her, and said, "Don't worry, angel…I always keep my promises…especially to you." While Hunter headed in to wake up Alexander and Cassie, Colleen gently roused Kayla, and she then fed her a bottle. She'd just finished, when Hunter came back in with the twins. Starlight knocked on the door, and Hunter said, "Come in." She walked in, and Hunter said, "Good morning, Mom. How'd you sleep last night?" Smiling, Starlight replied, "Like a log, Hunter. These beds are so comfortable…it's like sleeping on a cloud." Colleen replied, "It's the memory foam mattresses and pillows…that's why it's so cozy. Of course…with Huntie, I can be comfortable just about anywhere. He's so sweet, kind, and loyal…I couldn't have asked for a better husband…not to mention the fact that I was also lucky enough to be adopted as the daughter of someone as kind and gentle as you. I love you, Mom." Starlight hugged Colleen, and replied, "I love you too, dear. Every day, I find new reasons to be proud of both you and Hunter." She then made her way over to her grandchildren, and said, "How are my little angels this morning, hmm?" The twins hugged her, and Kayla made a soft cooing sound. The little girl was now just over a year old, and was starting to look more and more like her mother. Hunter could tell that his children would eventually lead the next generation of Road Rovers, along with Karina, the daughter of Blitz and Samantha, and Alek, the son of Exile and Kasha. Once Hunter and Colleen finished showering, they went downstairs to start breakfast, while Starlight walked down with the kids.

Samantha was up and about, doing a light workout routine, while Blitz colored with Karina. Sam smiled as she looked over at her two-year old daughter, who was, in many ways, the spitting image of her, aside from having the fur coloring of Blitz. Once she'd finished getting herself limbered up, Sam walked over and sat down on her bed. She said, "What are you two drawing?" Blitz replied, "It's your Valentine's Day gift, Sam…well, Karina's gift at least. I've got something else for you." Sam smiled, since she knew that Blitz had something very special in mind…which he did. He'd purchased a lovely locket for her, which read, _'To the love of my life', _on the front, and _'Yours forever, Blitz_' on the back. Inside, was a picture of the two of them together, along with Karina. Sam smelled the pancakes that Hunter was cooking, and said, "I think Hunter's got breakfast going, so let's head down there and join him." Blitz replied, "Ja…sounds good to me, Sam." He gently lifted Karina, placed her on his shoulder, and headed out the door, and soon, he followed his wife downstairs.

Exile and Kasha were just finishing getting dressed, and once she pulled her clothes on, Kasha helped Alek put on his own clothes, while Exile took the time to admire the gold necklace he'd purchased for Kasha, which had a golden heart-shaped charm on it, with the words _'Exile and Kasha, united forever by our love'_ engraved into it. As she came over towards their bed, he placed the box back into his drawer, and said, "Good morning, my lovely snowflower. Did you have good night of sleeping?" Kasha replied, "Da…I always do when I'm with you, Exile…and we will always be together." Exile hugged her, and said, "You took words right out of my mouthski, Kasha. Come, let us be going downstairs, so we can join Comrade Hunter and the others for breakfast." Kasha followed her husband out of their room, and then they met Shag on the way. After they greeted one another, they headed downstairs.

Once all the Rovers had gathered around the table, Hunter dished up breakfast, and then they all sat down to enjoy the meal. When they finished, Hunter went to get the Valentine's Day decorations out of storage, so that they could deck the place out later tonight. After that was done, the Rovers all headed out to the beach, not knowing that they would soon have to head into harm's way again.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers begin decorating their headquarters for Valentine's Day, and Hunter makes plans to take Colleen out to the most romantic spot he can think of on that special night. However, Parvo escapes, and begins his partnership with General Ontiveros, creator of the deadly 'Diablo Virus'. Can the Rovers stop these two villains from unleashing a deadly bio-weapon attack? Find out in Chapter Two: Festivities Interrupted.**


	2. Festivities Interrupted

****

**Hunter and Colleen: A Love That Will Last Forever**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The Rovers have some fun out on the beach, and then Hunter takes Colleen up into their room to spend some quality time with her, before they both go and help decorate the Headquarters for the Valentine's Day party. In the meantime, Parvo and Groomer make their escape, and they head down to Mexico, where they link up with the evil General Ontiveros. The renegade Mexican soldier cuts a deal with Parvo: In exchange for Parvo's aid in toppling the Mexican Government, Ontiveros will give Parvo the secret to his lethal 'Diablo Virus'. The Rovers are sent in to stop these lunatics, and prevent a global bio-terror attack. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Hunter and Colleen's duet: 'Endless Love'-Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross**

**Chapter Two: Festivities Interrupted **

Once they finished up their morning chores, the Rovers all headed out to the beach, and began enjoying another wonderful day of being together. Hunter and Colleen were playing hide-and-seek with the twins, Blitz and Samantha were playing catch with Karina, and Exile, Kasha, and Alek were making a sandcastle together, and Shag was hunting for more seashells, while Starlight read a book to her youngest granddaughter. Kayla was snuggled warmly against her chest, and Starlight could see so much of her daughter in the little girl. Since she was part Golden Retriever, just like her father, Kayla's fur had gold highlights, making her fur a deep amber, rather than the rich brown of her older sister Cassie, who had taken after her mother. Kayla's little fingers tapped a picture on one of the pages, and Starlight said, "Can you tell me what that is, honey?" Kayla made a soft cooing noise, obviously trying to form words, and Starlight said, "That's right, sweetie…it's a bird! You're such a smart little girl…just like your mom! Of course, your daddy's a wonderful, smart dog too, and they're both very proud of you…just like I am. I love you, my sweet little angel." Kayla's tiny hand gently patted Starlight's right shoulder, and she responded by softly rubbing the little girl's back. Looking down the beach, Starlight saw her two older grandchildren having a wonderful time, as they both found their father's hiding place at the same time. Hunter playfully tried to avoid being pounced on by his two older children, only to have Colleen come out of the bushes to his right, and pull him into a lighthearted headlock. Hunter laughed, and said, "Oh my…you caught me, what am I gonna do now?" Colleen smiled, and replied, "How about…you give me a kiss, and then we can have lunch…and then we can go upstairs…like you promised earlier…" Hunter saw her blue eyes spark with love at the mention of his promise to her, and then he kissed her, long and deep. After they pulled apart to come up for air, he said, "Anything for you, my lovely English Rose. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hunter went around the beach, letting the others know that he was going inside to make lunch, and then he took off. Colleen and the twins walked over to where Starlight was sitting down, and Colleen said, "Hi, Mom. How's Kayla?" Starlight replied, "She's fine, dear. She's such a sweet little girl, just like her father…and you too, along with her brother and sister. I'm really proud of you, Colleen. You've come a long way from your days as a dog in the gutters of London, and now, you've got a wonderful husband, namely my brave, sweet son Hunter, a wonderful team of loyal friends that will always stay by your side, no matter what, and three wonderful children, that I'm proud to call my grandchildren…just like I'm EXTREMELY proud, to have you as part of my family." Colleen hugged Starlight, and replied, "I love you, Mom." Starlight said, "I love you too, Colleen." The other Rovers walked over a few minutes later, and Blitz said, "Hi, Colleen. Hello, Starlight." Starlight replied, "Hello, Blitz. How's Samantha doing?" Blitz replied, "She's just fine…and so's Karina." Starlight replied, "That's wonderful! I'm so glad that my little family, and their extended families, are all doing so well. I can't think of anywhere else that I'd rather be, other than right here, with all of you." Exile came up just then, and said, "Da…and we would not want you to leave, Comrade Starlight. You are mother of my Comrades Hunter and Colleen…and grandmother of their children…and we all love you." Starlight saw Hunter coming over towards them, and she said, "I think lunch is ready." Shag called out, **"RAH!!! RIT'S RUNCHTIME!!!" **(YEAH, IT'S LUNCHTIME!!!")

Hunter, Colleen, and Starlight spread out the blanket, Shag pulled out a beach umbrella and opened it, sticking it into the sand, so that they wouldn't end up getting overheated as they ate, and Exile brought over the cooler with the sodas, while Kasha brought over the one containing the bread and deli meats, not to mention the cheese. Samantha carried the bags of potato chips over to their picnic area, and Blitz capped it off by bringing over the tray with the container of creamy ranch dip. Once they had everything set up, they all began picking out their desired sandwich meats, some chips and dip, and a can of soda, or water, since Hunter had also placed bottles of spring water into the cooler. As they ate, Starlight looked over at her son, and said, "Hunter, I'm really proud of you, for everything you've done. You've saved the world so many times, and through it all, you've remained the same honest, loyal, and faithful dog, that I raised you to be. If only your father…wherever he went after the farmer chased him away…could see you now, I'm sure he'd be just as proud of you. You and Colleen have become a true family, in every sense of the word, and your kids, even little Kayla, are shaping up to be just like you. I couldn't possibly ask for a better son than you, Hunter…and I never would…because I love you just the way you are." Hunter pulled her close, and said, "I love you too, Mom." Hunter felt Colleen's arms slide around his shoulders, and he turned to face her. She smiled, and said, "I couldn't ask for a better leader, friend…or husband, than you, Huntie…not to mention a better father for my children…you're everything I ever dreamed of, whenever I thought of love, Huntie. You're honest, loyal, sweet, and I never want to be apart from you…ever." Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist, and replied, "I never want to leave your side either, Colleen. Ever since I met you, I've always felt as though I could do anything, as long as I have you at my side. Nothing is ever going to make me stop loving you, Colleen." She gently laid her head on his shoulder, and said, "I'll never stop loving you either, Huntie-Wuntie…" Their lips met, and once they pulled apart for air, Hunter said, "Why don't we finish this…upstairs." Colleen smiled, and Hunter gently scooped her up into his arms. He said, "We'll see you later…I promised Colleen earlier that I'd spend some quality time with her…and I don't intend to disappoint her." With that, Hunter headed back into the Headquarters, and the others carried on with their picnic.

**Hunter and Colleen's bedroom…**

Once Hunter made his way upstairs, he gently set Colleen down, so that he could have a free hand to open their bedroom door. Once it opened up, they both headed inside. Hunter locked the door, and he then pulled Colleen into another long, deep kiss, which caused her heart to skip several beats. Before she had met Hunter, Colleen had never thought it possible to be in love like this…but with Hunter, every day was an adventure. He was so full of life, and he always found new ways to make her feel as if she was in Heaven. Even when they were on missions, she could feel his unending love for her. He'd risked his life for her on numerous occasions, and he never put his own safety ahead of hers, or ahead of the safety of the others. He was the most compassionate, loyal, and selfless dog she'd ever known…not to mention the most handsome. His brown eyes were warm and kind, and whenever she looked into their depths, she could see that his heart and soul were pure, and that she would never have to worry about him breaking her heart. Hunter had similar thoughts, as he looked into the light blue depths of his wife's eyes. She was the most beautiful female dog that he had ever met, and the love that they had for one another…Hunter knew that it would surely last forever. He felt her fingers start to slowly trace their way down the back of his neck, and he responded by running one hand through her soft, flowing hair, while tracing the length of her spine with the other hand. The sweet scent of vanilla and roses that clung to her was incredible, as was the fiery sensation that coursed through him, when he felt her lips meet his. He said, "Colleen, I heard a song on the radio last night, called 'Endless Love', by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross. I think the song would be perfect for us to sing a duet to, so how about it?" Colleen smiled, and she said, "Huntie, I'd love to sing that with you." Hunter replied, "Well then…I'll lead off, and you follow." Hunter then cued up the song, since he'd recorded it onto a CD, and he got the ball rolling.

Hunter:

'_My love, there's only you in my life,  
The only thing that's right.  
My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make.  
And I, I want to share, all my love with you,  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love.' _

Colleen:

'_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one.  
Our lives have just begun.  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,  
I can't resist your charm.  
My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind.  
Cause you, you mean the world to me.  
Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love.' _

Hunter and Colleen:

'And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure.  
You know I don't mind.  
And yes, you'll be the only one.  
Cause no one can deny,  
This love I have its fine.  
I'll give it all to you,  
My love, my love, my endless love.'

Once the song ended, Colleen kissed Hunter again, and then she said, "Oh Huntie…that song was so perfect…it's as if it was meant for us…our love truly is an endless love." Hunter replied, "Yes, it is…because I will never stop loving you, Colleen. We'll be together, until the end of time." With that, they slowly sank down onto their mattress, and spent the next hour or so involved in some rather passionate activities. Afterwards, they headed in for a shower, and then they changed the bed, and minutes later, they curled up for a nap, so that they'd be ready to decorate the Headquarters with everyone else. They had no idea, however, that trouble was about to brew again.

**New Alcatraz Prison Facility…**

Parvo was going over several plans in his head, all of them involving revenge on the Road Rovers, and of course, his favorite thing…complete world domination. As he brooded, Groomer hacked into one of the secure lines, which fed information into the prison's computers. Data about a rebel uprising in Mexico streamed onto her computer's screen, and she said, "General…I've found something interesting." Parvo made his way over to her, and said, "Go on, Groomer…I'm listening." She said, "This renegade Mexican General, Paolo Ontiveros…apparently, he's the leader of a well-equipped group of anti-government rebels that call themselves 'Aguila Siete', or 'The Seven Eagles'. He's created a powerful new bio-weapon called the 'Diablo Virus', which causes an agonizingly slow death to whomever it infects. He's the only one that knows how to make it, and he's got the only remedy for it as well. All he needs, is someone that can provide him with some MIRV missiles, so he can deliver the virus to several sites around the world. In exchange, he's willing to share the secret of his new weapon." Parvo smiled, and said, "Well then…if he wants MIRV's…I can get them for him. That virus will be PERFECT for ensuring my total domination of the world…and the end of the Road Rovers. Get us out of here, Groomer…and then we're going to 'borrow' some MIRV missiles." Groomer replied, "Yes, General. One jailbreak, comin' up!" She fed several lines of code into the security system, until it overloaded, causing a full power failure throughout the prison. The two villains made their way out of their cell, and Parvo tossed a guard down a flight of stairs, as the man tried to stop him. After they entered the armory, Parvo stole a pair of .357 Magnum handguns, along with an M-249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon), while Groomer grabbed a Colt .45, and a pair of 9mm Uzi submachine guns. They also grabbed some shotguns, sniper rifles, and even a few man-portable Stinger anti-aircraft missile launchers, since the prison's armory was also used by the nearby army base. Groomer found several anti-tank missile launchers as well, and even some grenades and body armor. Once they'd loaded their gear onto a Semi Truck, which Groomer had hotwired while Parvo was 'shopping', they hightailed it out of there. At the military base, they stole a C-17 GlobemasterIII, plowing through a pair of security vehicles in the process. They made a stop in Russia, stole ten long-range MIRV missiles, and then headed down to Mexico. Groomer touched the huge plane down, once she found the runway of the rebel group's base, and Parvo set about contacting General Ontiveros. The renegade soldier came out to the airstrip, and he said, "Welcome to Mexico, General Parvo. I hear you have MIRV's?" Parvo replied, "Yes, I do indeed. Groomer, show our friend here what's behind door number one!" Groomer and five Cano-Mutants brought the missiles out of the C-17's cargo bay, and Ontiveros looked them over, like a boy examining his presents on Christmas. When he'd finished his examination, he said, "General Parvo…I believe we have a deal, my friend. Come…tell me what you want out of this deal." Parvo replied, "Simple. My Cano-Mutants will fight alongside your soldiers, and help you to topple the Mexican Government, and after I achieve complete world domination, you will be made the undisputed ruler of Mexico, as well as all of Central America. In exchange, I want your Diablo Virus, so that I can exterminate a group of canines, that have been a thorn in my side…the Road Rovers." Ontiveros said, "Road Rovers…hmm…I've heard of them. They've foiled a great many of your plots, and they even recently defeated Kim Jong Il. They could pose a serious threat to my plans…very well. I will give you the virus, and you will help me realize my dream of conquering Mexico." Parvo and Ontiveros shook hands, and Groomer said, "Well, General…looks like we're in business." Parvo replied, "Yes, Groomer…make a note..once we have control of the world…eliminate General Ontiveros." She replied, "Of course sir…your brilliance is second to none!" Parvo replied, "Yes indeed…not even those mangy mutts can stop me this time, **HAHAHA…COUGH…HACK…WHEEZE…UGH…LOZENGE!!!"** Groomer shot a cherry-flavored lozenge into Parvo's mouth, and they soon followed Ontiveros and his men into the headquarters of the Seven Eagles, an old Aztec temple complex.

**Road Rover Headquarters, several hours later…**

Hunter and Colleen woke up, and once they made their way downstairs, they started helping the others string up the party decorations. Blitz and Sam put the special tablecloth on the dining room table, Shag was writing down a recipe for a Valentine's Day cake, Exile and Kasha made a list of songs to play at the party, the kids made cards for their parents, and Hunter helped Colleen and Starlight put up the red, white, and pink hearts all over the headquarters. They stopped to admire their handiwork, and Hunter was about to grab his camera and take a picture, when The Master's voice came over the intercom. **"ROVERS, REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM!!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!!"** Hunter growled, and said, "Every time we try and enjoy ourselves…some idiot has to make trouble. I swear to god…I am PERSONALLY gonna kick their butts across the ocean!" While Starlight took the kids down to the rec room, the Rovers all headed into the briefing room. Once they had all assembled, The Master said, "Rovers, General Parvo and Groomer have escaped again. They've linked up with a renegade Mexican soldier named Paolo Ontiveros. I believe they plan to use the Russian MIRV missiles that Parvo stole, to deliver Ontiveros' new bio-weapon, the 'Diablo Virus', across the world, starting with pinpoint strikes against the government of Mexico. Road Rovers, head down there, stop Parvo and Ontiveros, and neutralize that virus. Good Luck!" Hunter said, "I've had it with Parvo…every time we turn around, he's constantly escaping!" Exile replied, "Da…he is like bad rash, that will not go away…no matter how many times we throw Evil Parvo-man in jailski, he keep coming back for more." Colleen said, "Yeah…but like always, we'll bring his plans down. After all, we're the Road Rovers!!!" Hunter smiled at his wife, and said, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!"**

Hunter and the others headed down to the armory, geared up, and then they boarded the Stealth Rover. Feeding fuel into the engines, Hunter took off, and headed down to Mexico, determined to bust up Parvo's fiesta of evil.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive in the skies of Mexico, and engage in combat with General Ontiveros' stolen fleet of Russian MiG-31 Foxhound jet fighters. Can our canine heroes blast these rebel scumbags out of the way, and clear the path to begin taking down Ontiveros' goons in the jungle around the temple? Find out next time in Chapter Three: Blazing Skies**


	3. Blazing Skies

****

**Hunter and Colleen: A Love That Will Last Forever**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The Rovers arrive in the skies of Mexico, and find a squadron of Ontiveros' goons waiting for them. The heroic canines must blaze their way through the enemy MiG-31 Foxhounds, before they can continue on their way to confront Parvo and Ontiveros. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter:**

'**Men of Destiny'-MIO**

**Chapter Three: Blazing Skies**

It was just after 3:45pm, when the Stealth Rover made its way into Mexican airspace. Colleen said, "According to the sensors, Huntie…the engine emissions from Parvo's C-17 lead towards an old Aztec temple, about twenty miles from here. I'm bettin' that he and Groomer are holed up there, along with Ontiveros." Hunter replied, "Just what I was thinking, Colleen. Let's go find a clearing big enough to set down in, and then we'll…" Hunter's voice trailed off, when he heard the radar warning go off. Samantha said, "Hunter, the radar's picking up ten enemy fighters…I'm reading them as…MiG-31 Foxhounds." Hunter punched up the info on the MiG-31 Foxhound, on the Stealth Rover's tactical database, and the following info appeared on the screen.

**'Target ID: MiG-31 Foxhound**

**Country of Origin: Russia**

**Aircraft Type: High-Speed Fighter/Interceptor**

**Occupants: 2 (Pilot and Weapons System Operator)**

**Engines: 2****High-output afterburning turbofans**

**Max. Speed: Mach 3.03 (2,112mph)**

**Armament: 1 internally-mounted 23mm cannon, four AA-11 'Archer' heat-seeking missiles, four AA-12 'Adder' long-range radar-guided missiles.'**

Hunter said, "Buckle up, Rovers…we're about to experience a little turbulence!" With that, he yanked the stick hard left, dodging cannon fire from two of the Foxhounds. He said, "Colleen, take the safeties off of the weapons, and bring up the shields. Sam, stand by on the chaff and flares if we need them. Kasha, when I start shooting these bozos out of the sky, tag their locations as they bail, so we can interrogate them, and find out about any more surprises that might be in store for us." Everyone flashed him the thumbs-up sign, and Hunter soon got the first enemy fighter in his sights. He switched the weapon selector switch to the cannons, centered the targeting reticle on the bad guy's right wing, and fired. The powerful 30mm cannons unleashed a hailstorm of armor-shredding high-explosive depleted uranium rounds, which ripped through the Foxhound's right wing and tail stabilizer fin like a hot knife through butter. The pilots bailed, and Hunter spotted two more enemy fighters trying to saddle up on their rear. He cut the throttle to about half, and the first enemy jet overshot, and Hunter smirked, before he readied one of the Sidewinder missiles. He got the lock signal for the missile, and let it go. After a few seconds, the deadly nine foot missile plowed straight into the Foxhound's left engine, and blew the enemy fighter in half. The pilots bugged out, and the other Foxhound at their rear, let loose with one of his heat-seeking missiles. Hunter, in a wondrous display of his skills as a pilot, actually pulled off a high-speed turn, and blasted the missile apart with a burst from the guns. Before the startled MiG pilot could react, Hunter slagged his left wing with a blast from the laser cannons, and the bad guys bailed out, not wanting to ride their now-flaming fighter down to the ground below them. Hunter swatted two more with AIM-132 ASRAAM's, killed three from long range with the Meteor missiles, and then it was down to just two last bandits. The first one came at them head-on, and Hunter pulled off one of the most difficult air combat maneuvers, the cutback drop-turn. He pulled up fast and hard, and then he cut power, saddling in right behind the enemy jet. The bandit tried to punch his afterburners and run, but Hunter was ready for him…he fired a Sidewinder, which flew right into the hot engine of their foe, knocking him out of the fight. The remaining bad guy let rip with a radar guided missile, and Hunter pulled a Split-S. He went inverted, and then pulled into a half loop, causing the enemy missile to lose it's lock on them, and instead, fly straight at the last remaining Foxhound. The enemy flyboys bailed, and their fighter was hit in the cockpit half a second later, blowing it into a fireball. Once they'd made sure that there were no more enemy fighters overhead, the Rovers made a note of the positions of the enemy pilots, and then they found a place to land.

Once they'd landed, the Rovers gathered around Hunter, and he said, "Okay, Rovers…there's a lot of ground to cover, so we'll split up. Colleen, Blitz, and Sam, you three are with me. We'll go east. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle with you, and head west. If you find any of the enemy soldiers, capture them, and hold them until my team links back up with you. Got it?" Exile replied, "Da, Comrade Hunter. We will give bad guys lesson in not to be messing with Road Rovers." Hunter replied, "That's the spirit, Exile. Let's move out, Rovers!" With that, the heroic canines set off on their search for Ontiveros' goons.

**Ontiveros' HQ…**

Parvo was incensed. The Road Rovers had just shot down TEN of his new partner's fighters, and were now on the trail of the pilots. He said, "I thought your pilots were skilled fliers, General Ontiveros…but I guess you LIED to me when you said that…those accursed Road Rovers just blew them ALL out of the sky, and now they're out hunting for them. Once they find them, they'll get the location of our hidden base, and then they'll be all over us. I'm beginning to lose my faith in you, and that's a very BAD thing." Ontiveros replied, "Calm down, my friend. I have my soldiers all over the place, and they are armed to the teeth. Those mangy mongrels don't stand a chance. Of course, if they do manage to reach our base, I've got my own elite guards carrying high-powered assault rifles, and I myself have hollowpoint armor-piercing bullets in this Colt .45, loaded with the virus. If I so much as graze one of those mutts with one of these beauties, they'll be dead before sunset…and it'll be a VERY agonizing death." Parvo replied, "Well then…that makes me feel better. Still…don't dissappoint me again…understood?" Ontiveros replied, "General Parvo…why don't we talk more, over some food and drink, hmm? My chef has prepared some steak for us, along with some wine. Would you and your charming assistant care to join me?" Parvo replied, "Actually…yes. That's a wonderful idea. Come, Groomer…we can eat, while we wait for news of the Rovers' destruction." Groomer replied, "Yes, General." While the villains headed off to have their meals, the action was beginning to heat up in the jungle around the temple.

**East side of the jungle, with Hunter and his search team…**

Hunter and Colleen were up in front, leading the way, while Blitz and Samantha kept to the sides, sweeping their XM-29's left and right, waiting for any trouble that might arise. Hunter was about to look behind a fallen tree, when he heard Colleen shout, **"HUNTIE…GET DOWN!!!"** Hunter dropped onto his stomach, and he saw Colleen catch the right arm of one of Ontiveros' goons, who had just tried to slice into Hunter's neck with a machette. She said, "That was a BAD move, you lousy rat…NOBODY tries to harm my husband…especially when I'm around!" Before the goon could blink, Colleen wrenched his arm behind his back, before snapping his wrist, causing him to scream out in agony, and drop the blade. Blitz snapped the weapon in half, and tossed it away, while Colleen continued dishing out the pain. She spun her enemy around, and then she brought her right foot up in a devastating crescent kick, to the yell of, **"HIYA…BOB SEGER!!!" **The impact of her kick sent the idiot flying into a pile of leaves, and he sprawled out, half unconscious, with blood trailing from his broken nose, and his split lower lip. Colleen picked him up, and said, "Now then…before I REALLY get angry…what other fun surprises do you blighters have waiting for us? You've got ten seconds, or I'm gonna knock your sorry block clean across the border." He replied, "Go to hell, you stupid mutt. You cannot stop our plans, and even if you do get past us…you will all become throw rugs. Our new weapon will cut you all down…and I hope you get to see that mangy mutt husband of yours die, before our great leader General Ontiveros shoots you next." Colleen growled, and said, "Just for that…I'm gonna make you wish you'd stayed in bed today. I hope you're in a good HMO, **BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT!!!" **She unleashed a series of lightning-fast punches and kicks, ending with a reverse body slam, and she then walked back over to Hunter. He said, "Thanks, Colleen. You really saved my hide there." She replied, "Huntie…I'll do anything to keep you safe. I love you, and nobody's gonna get away with hurting you, or even trying, much less calling you names like that." Hunter hugged her, and they soon proceeded to link up with Exile and his group. Hunter and Colleen gave Exile a rundown on what had gone on with their search, and Exile replied, "We captured all but one bad guy, Comrade Hunter. There is still one more hiding somewhere, but we looking for him." Hunter replied, "Good work, Exile. Have they talked yet?" Exile replied, "Nyet…their lips are shutski…except for lots of insults." Hunter replied, "Well then…let's go find their friend, and then we'll see if we can get some answers…hang on…I heard something…**COLLEEN, GET DOWN, THERE'S A SNIPER!!!"** She dove behind a tree, just in time to dodge a 12.7mm high-velocity sniper round. Hunter tracked the direction of the shot, and he then charged toward the gun-wielding terrorist. Before the scumbag could reload, Hunter yanked his gun away, snapped it in half, and said, "Bad move, buddy…you DO NOT shoot at my wife…not unless you like pain!" Hunter kicked the goon in the crotch, kneed him in the gut, and then he punched him in the face, knocking him out. He spotted the remaining enemy pilot trying to run off, and called out, **"EXILE, STOP HIM!!!"** Exile froze the ground in the idiot's path, and he went slipping along, coming to a rest right at Blitz's feet. He soon found himself eye-to-eye with the muscular Doberman, and he said, "Listen up, girly-boy…you're going to tell us how many more guards are outside your base, and what we can expect inside…or I'm going to bite your tooshie. Got it?" The goon said, "Threaten all you want…I'm not talking!" Blitz replied, "Oh really…well then, let's see how you like meeting our friend Muzzle." Hunter and Colleen pulled off the Rottweiler's restraints, and they both said, in unison, **"LET'S MUZZLE 'EM!!!"** With a loud snarl, Muzzle plowed into the idiot like a torpedo, and massive carnage ensued. Once the mayhem was over, Hunter hauled the idiot up, and said, "Now then…are you gonna be a good little henchman and answer my questions…or do I have to let you play with Muzzle again?" The goon said, "N-no…please…keep that lunatic dog away from me…I'll talk…just…don't let him near me…" Hunter replied, "Okay buddy. Question One: How many of your buddies are there outside? Number Two: How many inside? Number Three: What can we expect when we find your boss and his new playmates, Parvo and Groomer?" The soldier replied, "There are ten guards outside, at least fifty more inside, plus Ontiveros' seven-man elite unit, called the 'Eagle Talons', and our leader has a modified Colt .45, with armor-piercing hollowpoint bullets, loaded with the virus. One shot, and you've got about three hours to live. That's all I'm saying, so you and your British flea hotel can go and…" Hunter slammed him against a tree, and growled out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY WIFE?" The idiot replied, "Let me rephrase that…she's an ugly, mange-infested…" Hunter punched the goon in the face, and said, "That'll teach you to insult my wife, you lousy punk!" Colleen hugged him, and then the team headed off towards the temple. Once they arrived, they found Ontiveros' goons walking their patrol routes. Hunter said, "We'll hit them from both sides. Colleen, Blitz, and Sam…you're with me. We'll go left. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle over to the right. We'll knock these punks out, and then head inside to teach Parvo a lesson." The Rovers moved out, ready to deliver justice.

_Eyes growing pale, staring at a flame  
The time has come to resign all you had  
Rights to remember, rights to grieve  
All denied, we fight on and on  
Even if all our lives burn out today  
Even then, do humans dream for tomorrow  
Even if it be our fate  
I WANNA GET A CHANCE! _

In the sky of despair, storm blows savagely  
For whom the future exists  
Collapsing is the world, storm blowing through it  
The chosen ones...MEN OF DESTINY!

If one holds in heart what to believe in  
Even for it, one can live on  
What arms soaked in blood are holding tight  
Is the empty phantom of "victory"  
Even if all there is falls down today  
Even then, do humans long for a dream  
If it be our fate  
I WANNA GET A CHANCE!

Before you ascend to the sky again  
Show me what is in your heart  
What floats upon your silhouette looking back  
Is a lonely smile, I shall never remove

Into the shimmering air FLASHING BACK  
Never to return, DREAMIN' DAYS  
Crying without a voice to cry,  
The distant memory  
I WANNA GET YOUR LOVE!

In the sky of despair, storm blows savagely  
For whom the future exists  
Collapsing is the world, storm blowing through it  
The chosen ones...MEN OF DESTINY! 

Hunter charged in fast, yanked the first guard off his feet, and took him out with a powerful rising knee to the face. Colleen tapped her opponent on the shoulder, and said, "Pardon me…do you have the time?" He tried to bring his gun up, but she nailed him with a reverse spinning kick, to the yell of, **"HIYA…BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN!!!" **The idiot flew right through the open door of the temple, and was out of action. Colleen looked around her, and saw the other two guards in her area level their M-249's at her. Just as they squeezed the triggers, Hunter jumped into the path of their fire, and with his speed, not only moved Colleen out of the way, but he also dodged their fire completely. As they went to reload, he tackled the first one, and bent his gun's barrel, wrecking it, before driving his fist into the idiot's skull, taking him out of action. He bashed the other one upside the head with his XM-29's buttstock, and said, "You mess with Colleen, you mess with me…and that's a BAD idea!" Colleen hugged him, and said, "Thanks, Huntie. You're always there when I need you." He replied, "Colleen, I love you, and I won't let anyone harm you, as long as I live. I'll defend you to my last breath." She replied, "Same here, Huntie." Blitz bit down hard on one guard's posterior, while Sam jump kicked another. Exile and Kasha each froze two, Shag whacked one with a beach chair, and Muzzle took down the remaining five, since backup troops had come out. Once they were finished cleaning up outside, the Rovers headed in to confront Parvo and his partners-in-crime.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers begin their attack on Ontiveros' base, and must fight their way through his temple guardians, before they can confront the lunatics and prevent them from using the virus. Be here next time for Chapter Four: Trouble in the Temple.**


	4. Trouble in the Temple

****

**Hunter and Colleen: A Love That Will Last Forever**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that the Rovers have battled their way into Ontiveros' temple headquarters, they must defeat the guards on the upper level of the base, before they can strike at the heart of this new threat, by taking down Parvo, Groomer, and Ontiveros, who are holed up down in Ontiveros' command bunker. Will the heroic canines be able to fight their way through Ontiveros' goons?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'The Winner'-Miki Matsubara**

**Chapter Four: Trouble in The Temple**

Hunter and Colleen led the way into Ontiveros' base, and the others followed suit, entering two at a time, so as not to expose the entire team at once, to any hidden snipers. Colleen said, "Huntie, I'm gonna sweep the left side of the hall with the thermal sensors in my helmet. Cover me." Hunter replied, "Sure thing, sweetheart. Blitz, you sweep the right side of the hall, and Sam, cover him. Exile, I want you and Kasha to knock out any security cameras and alarm controls. Shag, stay with Muzzle, and get ready to let him loose if things start turning ugly." The other Rovers gave him the thumbs-up, before they moved off on their assigned tasks. Blitz said, "All clear over here…and I was hoping to bite some terrorist girly-boy tooshie." Hunter chuckled, and replied, "I'm sure they'll be plenty of opportunity for that, Blitz. After all, we're in their territory now, so we can expect a warm welcome at any time…" He heard a muted noise up in one of the air vents, and he switched his helmet's sensors to thermal. He saw the heat signature of a man lying on his belly, about to drop an incendiary grenade. From the look of it, he was planning to lob it right at Colleen. Hunter shouted, **"COLLEEN, MOVE!!!"** She dove to the left, and Hunter used his laser cutting torch to open the ventilation duct, and then he pulled out one very startled terrorist. Hunter snapped his wrist, causing him to drop the grenade. Hunter kicked it outside, where it exploded two seconds later, in a blast of highly flammable white phosphorus. Hunter pinned the man to the wall, and growled out, "That was a VERY BAD idea, buddy. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, tries to kill the one I love. When I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you'd never met me!" The idiot replied, "I already do…in fact, I'm sure the dumb furball that only married you out of pity is thinking that she could've done a lot better…I mean, you can't offer her anything…aside from maybe some cheap laughs!" Hunter growled menacingly, and then Colleen joined in, her voice taking on an angry tone that made the other Rovers VERY glad that she was on their side…she was scary on the rare occasions that she was angry. She said, "You lousy pig…**NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY HUNTIE LIKE THAT! HE'S PURE OF HEART, AND HE'S THE BEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD…NOT TO MENTION THE ONLY ONE I'LL EVER LOVE!!! IF YOU MESS WITH HIM…YOU MESS WITH ME!!!" **Colleen then marched up to the goon, and then she drilled her right fist into his gut, followed up by a roundhouse kick, and ending with a knifehand chop to the shoulder, to the yell of, **"HIYA…HERSHEY…NESTLE…REESE'S!!!"** Hunter pinned the goon against the wall again, and said, "Listen up, dimwit…unless you wanna try round two with my wife…how many more of your little friends are running loose on the upper levels, and where's your pal Ontiveros?" The idiot replied, "Drop dead, mutt!" Hunter punched him in the nose, and said, "Strike one…care to try again?" The soldier spat at him, which earned him a hard kick in the crotch from Colleen. Hunter said, "Strike two…one more, and I'll have to pay the penalty. Now…tell me what I wanna know, before you REALLY make me angry!" The man finally smartened up, and replied, "There are thirty more guards, spread through the three upper levels. This level housest the living and eating areas, the armory and training rooms are one level below, and the labs are two levels down. The command bunker is the next floor below the labs, and there are thirty guards stationed outside the bunker entrance, along with our leader's seven-man elite bodyguard squad. You'll be lucky to reach the stairway to the next level, before you all get shot full of holes!" Hunter replied, "Thanks for the info…but you just struck out. Have a nice nap…NOT!!!" Hunter punched him in the head, and he dropped like an empty sack. Colleen tied him up, and then she stuffed him in a nearby closet. She said, "Huntie…according to my scans, this ISN'T a REAL temple…it just looks like one from the outside. Ontiveros really is a sneaky little blighter…no wonder they haven't found him yet." Hunter replied, "Yeah, he's sneaky all right…but he's also really dumb…because he messed with the Road Rovers! Let's move out, team…there's still a lot of goons we need to take out…and we're the only ones who can do it." They all moved out, and began sweeping their way through the first level. Colleen kicked open the first door that they came across, and she saw three soldiers inside, all scrambling for their guns. Blitz smiled, and said, "Finally…some tooshies to bite! He moved in, tackled the first goon, and his fangs found their target within seconds, causing the soldier to scream in agony. Blitz said, "Oh, I'm sorry…did that hurt…here, let me make it better!" Blitz punched to dimwit in the jaw, and he went down on impact. Colleen saw the second one try to bring his .357 Magnum pistol to bear on Hunter, and she shouted, **"HUNTIE, MOVE!!!"** Hunter dodged the shot, which blasted a fist-sized hole in the wall behind him. Colleen kicked the goon in the elbow, shattering the bone, and then she said, "Now, you're gonna pay for aiming at my husband, bozo!" She unleashed a lightning fast series of bone-shattering punches and kicks, to the yell of, **"HIYA…SKITTLES…M&M'S…MR. GOODBAR!!!"** The goon ended up looking like he'd gone head-on with a semi truck in a go-cart, and Colleen then punched him in the back of the head. Hunter said, "Thanks, sweetheart. You really make me feel great, knowing I can always count on you." Colleen replied, "Of course you can, Huntie…I love you, and I know you'll always be here for me." Hunter said, "I love you too, Colleen…and yes…I will always be at your side, no matter what." They all moved out, and found a ton of goons waiting for them, once they reached the second level. Hunter said, "Well now…looks like the fun's about to begin…**LET'S HIT 'EM, ROVERS!!!" **Ontiveros' morons came in, and the Rovers squared off.

'_I've tided over countless sleepless nights_

_This wounding pain is only a single memory_

_I don't need kindness; I don't want it_

_I'll say it twice: I don't want it_

_The dream I sought is just an illusion now._

_I can hear someone whispering in my mind._

_I don't need consolation; I don't want it_

_And I don't want false love either_

_I got a burnin' love_

_Until this sorrow is burnt out with a shining blue flame_

_I got a burnin' love_

_Love is a lonely battle; that intensity can pierce through the darkness_

_Without a winner or the like, tired out from battle_

_I look up at the sky; crying out is beyond my power_

_I don't need yesterday or the like_

_I don't need a dream that has rotted away_

_I got a burnin' heart_

_I just want to keep running as I chase the thrills that race through my chest_

_Memories that can't be expressed in words_

_are making even my frozen heart grow warm_

_I got a burnin' love_

_Until it's time to shed the mantle of this starry sky with a shining blue flame_

_I got a burnin' heart_

_Love is a lonely battle; will even this world flicker out of existence?_

_I got a burnin' love_

_Even today I just keep running as I chase the thrills that race through my chest_

_I got a burnin' heart_

_Love is a futile battle; why will even my heart be snatched away?'_

Two goons came right at Hunter, and he dashed past them. As they tried to spot him, he bashed one in the head from behind with the buttstock of his XM-29 rifle, and Colleen kicked the second one right through a door. She then spun around, and nailed five more with a spinning roundhouse. Blitz's claws ripped the Ak-47 of another goon into metallic confetti, and then he bit the scumbag in the rear. Samantha kneed one goon in the gut, and then she busted his nose with a palm strike, before finally dropping him with a jump kick. Exile punched another terrorist right through a door, and plowed him right into the wall in the rear of the room, and then he went and unloaded on another one, as the idiot tried to aim at Kasha. Exile said, "You aim gun at my little snowflower…I make you wish you stay in school!!!" Exile melted his gun with his heat vision, and then he punched the goon in the stomach as hard as he could, shattering half of his ribs, before freezing him. Kasha hurled a gas grenade at twenty more, and Shag unleashed Muzzle on the rest. Once they'd planted bombs in the armory rooms, the Rovers headed down to the lab.

**Down in the Command Bunker… **

Parvo was watching the scene unfold on the security screens, and he was NOT happy. He said, "I thought you said that we had nothing to fear, General Ontiveros…and yet…those mangy mutts are tearing through your soldiers as if they were raw recruits!!! I'm VERY tempted to end this alliance, here and NOW!!!" Ontiveros said, "General Parvo, I assure you…my Elite guards are MORE than a match for those mutts. As I've said, if they DO get down here, I'll hit one of them with the virus…then we'll see how they work, when one of their own is hovering inches from death." Parvo replied, "Well then…in that case, make sure you shoot either the male mutt that leads the team, or the female British Collie that serves as their second-in-command…in fact, shoot the Collie." Ontiveros raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Any particular reason why I should shoot her in particular?" Groomer replied, "Yes…she's not only their second-in-command, but she's also married to the mutt. If she goes down, he'll be so out of it, that the others will have nobody to turn to for leadership, and then they'll finally fall like dominoes." Ontiveros replied, "I see…well then…if they come in here…it's going to be a funeral for the pretty Collie!!!" Parvo, Groomer, and Ontiveros all laughed, before turning their attention back to the screens.

**Back with the Rovers… **

Hunter and Colleen opened up with their assault rifles, blowing apart several robotic guard units. They'd just trashed a squad of five, when a ton of Cano-Mutants showed up, all carrying laser rifles. Colleen said, "Looks like Parvo decided to let his boys come out to play, Huntie." Hunter replied, "Well then…I say we show them what happens when Cano-Mutants tangle with us!!!" Colleen and Hunter headed around to one side, while Blitz and Sam went around to the other. Exile and Kasha dealt with the goons in the other labs, while Shag and Muzzle provided cover. After Colleen had dispatched the last of the Cano-Mutants, she hacked open the locked door to the command level, and said, "Well, we've got a clear road to Parvo now…let's go get 'em, Huntie!!!" Hunter replied, "I hear ya, Colleen. Rovers, let's go. It's time to end this." Together, they all headed downstairs, ready to punch through the last of the enemy defenses.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers begin taking out Ontiveros' elite guards, as the fight their way towards his bunker. In the meantime, Parvo and Ontiveros begin to discuss their plans on how to divide up the world after they win…which they won't. Be here next time for Chapter Five: Time To Clean House.**


	5. Time To Clean House

****

**Hunter and Colleen: A Love That Will Last Forever**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Having made their way down to the command level of Ontiveros' base, the Rovers must now defeat his elite bodyguards, and then take down Parvo, Groomer, and Ontiveros. However, the renegade Mexican soldier won't go down without a fight, and he tries to shoot Colleen with the virus, which causes Hunter to kick the living tar out of him. Blitz also shows how much he's matured, when he defends Hunter from Parvo, and then Hunter shoots down Ontiveros when he tries to flee, while Sam and Kasha deal with Groomer. Will the canine heroes win the day? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'The Touch'-Stan Bush**

**Chapter Five: Time To Clean House**

With the main bulk of Ontiveros' troops defeated, the Rovers easily made their way down to the command level. Hunter and Colleen led the way, while Blitz and Samantha covered their flanks. Exile, Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle brought up the rear. They reached the sealed door to the command bunker, and Colleen kicked it down with a yell of, **"HIYA…TOM CLANCY!!!" **Once they made their way through the destroyed door, Hunter and Colleen waved the others forward. However, Colleen suddenly felt Hunter move her out of the way, as a pair of goons opened up with high-powered 12.7mm sniper rifles. He punched the first goon in the face, and then he put the second one down with a roundhouse kick. She said, "Thanks again, Huntie…I don't know what I'd do without you." He hugged her, and replied, "I don't know what I'd do without you either, Colleen…and neither one of is ever gonna have to find out what it's like to be apart…but we can talk about that later, once we stop Parvo and Ontiveros." Colleen nodded, and then she replied, "Sure thing, Huntie. I'll be right behind you." Just then, a large combined squad of Cano-Mutants and Ontiveros' troops entered the hall, and brought their weapons up. One of the soldiers said, "Hands up, mutts. If you so much as twitch, there's gonna be trouble." Hunter smirked, and replied, "I think there's already trouble, buddy." The goon replied, "What do you mean…hey, wait a minute…there's one of you missing…where'd your friend go?" His answer came seconds later, when Samantha jumped him from behind. She had speed that was nearly on par with Hunter's, not to mention Colleen's agility and hand-to-hand combat skills. As she pinned the goon to the wall, the other Rovers moved in and started mixing it up with the welcoming committee.

'_You got the touch _

_You got the power_

_Yah!!! _

_After all is said and done, _

_You've never walked, you've never run, _

_You're a winner! _

_You got the moves, you know the streets _

_Break the rules, take the heat _

_You're nobody's fool! _

_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough _

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough _

_You got the touch _

_You got the power _

_When all hell's breakin' loose, _

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm _

_You got the heart _

_You got the motion _

_You know that when things get too tough _

_You got the touch! _

_You never bend, you never break _

_You seem to know just what it takes _

_You're a fighter! _

_It's in the blood, it's in the will _

_It's in the mighty hands of steel _

_When you're standin' your ground… _

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall, _

_Gonna fight to the end, and you're takin' it all _

_You got the touch _

_You got the power _

_When all hell's breakin' loose _

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm _

_You got the heart _

_You got the motion _

_You know that when things get too tough _

_You got the touch! _

_You're fightin' fire with fire! _

_You know you got the touch! _

_You're at your best when when the road gets rough, _

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough _

_You got the touch _

_You got the power_

_Yah! _

_You got the touch _

_You got the power!' _

Hunter dashed in between five Cano-Mutants, as well as three of Ontiveros' elite troops. He put down the first human soldier with a roundhouse kick, gave the second one a knuckle sandwich, followed by a rising knee to the solar plexus, and the last one met Hunter's elbow with his face. He then shot two Cano-Mutants with his C02-powered Colt .45 dart pistol, knocked two more out with the butt of his XM-29 rifle, and finally, he caught number five from behind, and put him down with a sleeperhold. Colleen swept a goon's legs out from under him, and then she picked him up by the ankle, spun around twice, before launching him clean through a wooden door. She said, "There…now he's got some frequent flyer's miles racked up." She spotted a goon sneaking up behind Hunter with a large metal pipe, as he had his attention focused on three more gun-toting punks. She tapped the idiot's shoulder, and said, "Didn't your mum ever tell you not to play with dangerous objects?" The scumbag replied, "Get lost, fleabag. That worthless mutt's about to take a PERMANENT nap." Colleen growled out, **"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT!!! EVEN IF HE IS A MIXED BREED…HE'S STILL WORTH MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING ELSE ON EARTH, AND I WON'T LET ANYONE HARM HIM!!!"** The goon replied, "Well then…I guess I'll take you out first, you little Girl Scout!!!" The man swung, but Colleen ducked, and the steel pipe missed her head by a mile. She then swung her heel around in a crescent kick, smashing it full-force into her attacker's knee, shattering the bone. He went down with a scream of pain, and clutched at his broken leg. Colleen pulled him up by his uniform collar, and said, "Nobody tries to hurt Huntie…not while I'm around!!!" She then bashed her fist into his face, before moving off to aid Hunter in taking down the last two of his opponents. Once the last goon was counting sheep, Hunter said, "I owe you one, Colleen. Thanks for watching my back." She replied, "Huntie, I love you more than I could ever express…and nothing's ever gonna take you away from me." Hunter smiled back at her, before the two heroic canines headed off to join their friends in taking out the rest of Ontiveros' goons.

Blitz tore open the doors to one of the aircraft hangars, shot the five guards in the room with knockout darts, and he then starting wiring explosives into the MiG-31 Foxhounds, all of which were fully fueled and armed. He set his charges, and then made his way back into the hall. He was just about to detonate the bombs, when he spotted four of Ontiveros' elite goons ganging up on Sam. He growled menacingly, sending chills up the spines of all four of the enemy soldiers. Blitz said, "Nobody tries to hurt my wife, unless they enjoy pain. **LET THE BITING BEGIN!!!"** He rammed his fist into the first one's gut, number two got a knee between the legs, the third one received an elbow strike in the solar plexus, and the last one got Blitz's fangs on his posterior, after getting kicked in the head. Blitz gave the other three the same punishment, and then he helped Samantha wire explosives in the last ammunition depot. She pressed the detonator for her charges, and Blitz did likewise. The enormous twin blasts literally blew that section of the base clear into next century, and Samantha said, "Thanks, Blitz. I would've been dead if you hadn't shown up." Blitz replied, "Sam, I love you. Nobody's going to harm the one I love…not unless they want to face my teeth and claws…not to mention my fists!" Sam hugged Blitz, and then they both headed off to link up with the other Rovers.

Exile froze fourteen Cano-Mutants into an ice sculpture, while Kasha did likewise to five of Ontiveros' elite goons. Shag unleashed Muzzle, and the crazed Rottweiller plowed clean through the rest of the guards protecting the enemy command center. Hunter shot out the coded lock, and then Colleen kicked down the door, with a yell of, **"HIYA…ABE LINCOLN!!!"** The door was obliterated, and Samantha said, "Whoa…I'm glad she's on our side!" Blitz replied, "Ja…she's no Disney Princess, that's for sure!" Hunter called out, **"PARVO, ONTIVEROS…GET OUT HERE AND SURRENDER!!! THE GAME'S OVER, AND YOU'VE LOST!!!"** Ontiveros yelled back, **"NOT A CHANCE, YOU MANGY FLEABAG!!! I THINK I'M GOING TO GIVE MY FRIEND GENERAL PARVO HERE A DEMONSTRATION OF MY VIRUS…ON YOUR WIFE!!! SAY GOODBYE TO THE COLLIE!!!"** Hunter saw the red laser targeting dot appear right on Colleen's chestplate, over her heart, and he shouted, **"COLLEEN, GET DOWN!!!"** She ducked, and the bullet barely missed her. Hunter growled out, **"YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SLIME…NOBODY TRIES TO KILL MY WIFE…YOU'RE HISTORY!!!"** Ontiveros had no time to react, as Hunter charged him at full speed. The renegade soldier tried to fire at him with the gun that he'd tried to use on Colleen, but Hunter snapped his wrist, and then he kicked the gun away. He then rained down a vicious barrage of punches into Ontiveros' face, chest, and gut, until he had to stop and catch his breath. Parvo saw his opening, grabbed the gun, and said, "I hope you enjoyed your marriage to the Collie, mutt…because you'll never see her again…alive, that is!" Blitz, seeing his friend in danger, launched himself at Parvo, and he slashed the gun to bits with his claws, before turning his anger to Parvo. He said, "You've been a naughty girly-boy, Parvo. Nobody tries to kill my friend…especially not a terrorist scumbag like YOU!!! **LET THE BITING BEGIN!!!"** Blitz's fangs clamped down on Parvo's rear, and the chrome-domed maniac screamed. Groomer tried to aid him, but Samantha cut her off, bringing her foot up into the evil woman's gut, which knocked the wind out of her. Kasha came in to help out, and she put Groomer down with a powerful left hook, before slapping handcuffs onto her wrists. Exile iced Parvo, and then they started downloading data from the computers in the room. Ontiveros managed to get to his feet, and he ran into his personal hangar, climbed up into his own MiG-31, and took off. He had a pair of bombs that he'd loaded with the virus, and he decided to use one on the Mexican Government, and then he'd hit the American base at Camp Chapultepec. Hunter charged after him, and took off in the Stealth Rover. He called out over the radio, **"GENERAL ONTIVEROS, IT'S ALL OVER!!! YOU'VE GOT TWO CHOICES…EITHER SURRENDER NOW, AND LAND THAT FIGHTER, AND I ARREST YOU…OR…I'LL SHOOT YOU OUT OF THE AIR AND KICK YOUR BUTT AGAIN. WHAT'S IT GONNA BE?" **Ontiveros replied, **"HERE'S MY ANSWER, MUTT…GO TO HELL!!!"** Ontiveros fired a pair of heat-seeking missiles, but Hunter easily shot both of them out of the sky with the Stealth Rover's 30mm guns. Ontiveros had never seen skills like that, and he knew that he needed to escape. He punched his Foxhound's throttle to full, and took off. However, Hunter had a Sidewinder with his name on it, and he let it fly. The powerful missile roared straight into the Foxhound's left engine, and Ontiveros ejected, as his fighter blew into a fireball. The renegade soldier landed, and tried to escape into the jungle, but the Stealth Rover landed right at the end of the path that Ontiveros was running on. Hunter came out, and said, "It's over now, Ontiveros. You can't win, so why don't you just give up?" Ontiveros gritted his teeth, and replied, "Not on your life, you mangy mutt! I don't know what that stupid Collie sees in you…or what you see in her. In fact, if I were you, I'd ditch her like the gutter trash that she is." Hunter growled in rage, and shouted, **"YOU LOUSY PIECE OF TRASH…NOBODY TALKS ABOUT COLLEEN LIKE THAT!!! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH OF YOU LEFT TO PUT ON A MICROSCOPE SLIDE!!!" **Hunter charged him, and plowed him into the ground. Ontiveros tried to fight back, but Hunter was easily twice as strong, not to mention a good deal faster. Hunter's first punch shattered Ontiveros' lower jaw, and then the renegade general received a lightning-fast barrage of punches and kicks into the chest and stomach. Hunter pinned Ontiveros to a tree, and wrapped his hand around his enemy's shirt collar. He said, "It's over, Ontiveros. You're under arrest!!!" He punched Ontiveros one last time, knocking him out. He slapped handcuffs on him, and tossed him into the Stealth Rover. The others came out then, with Colleen leading the way. Samantha was carrying an unconscious Groomer, while Exile had Parvo slung over his shoulder. The Rovers blew apart the enemy base with a BLU-113 bunker-busting bomb, before heading of to Camp Chapultepec to drop off their prisoners.

Once they'd turned the villains over to the authorities, and the Cano-Mutants had all been returned to normal dogs, and given back to their families, the Rovers set a course for home. They had plans to make this a Valentine's Day that they would all remember forever.

**Next Chapter: With the threat of Parvo and Ontiveros' bio-weapons destroyed, and the villains behind bars, the Rovers return home, and Hunter treats Colleen to a special homemade romantic dinner, after which, he presents her with the collar ring. The other Rovers enjoy this night of celebrating their lives together with the ones they love as well. Be here next time for Chapter Six: Hearts United For Eternity**


	6. Hearts United For Eternity

****

**Hunter and Colleen: A Love That Will Last Forever**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With Parvo, Groomer, and Ontiveros finally behind bars, and the threat from their Bio-Weapons at an end, the Road Rovers return home, and plan to celebrate Valentine's Day with their loved ones, each couple doing so in their own way. Hunter makes Colleen her favorite dinner at home, Blitz and Samantha have a romantic picnic on the beach, while Exile takes Kasha out to dinner at the most romantic Italian Restaurant in the area, Bellissima's. After that, the three lucky female Rovers are presented with their gifts. Hunter and Colleen share a romantic dance, before heading up to bed for the night, while their fellow Rovers follow suit.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Hunter and Colleen's dance number-**_**'Loving You Is Paradise'**_**-Firehouse**

**Hunter and Colleen's duet-**_**'Almost Paradise'-**_**Mike Reno and Ann Wilson**

**Blitz and Samantha's song-**_**'You'll Be In My Heart'-**_**Phil Collins**

**Exile and Kasha's song-'**_**Emotion'-**_**Rie Tanaka**

**Chapter Six: Hearts United For Eternity**

Hunter sat back and relaxed on the foldout bed in the rear of the Stealth Rover, as he and Colleen took a much-needed rest. Blitz had the controls, and Samantha was in the co-pilot seat. Hunter turned his attention to the lovely Collie that was currently resting her head on his chest. Both of them had removed their armor, and were dressed in more comfortable clothes; Hunter was wearing a blue tee shirt and jeans, and Colleen had her favorite red shirt on, along with a pair of denim jeans. After gazing upon his angel's beautiful face for a few moments, and thanking God above for bringing her into his life, Hunter started smoothing his fingers through Colleen's hair, causing her to snuggle even closer to him. After moving up so that her head was next to his on the pillows, she placed one of her hands on his cheek, and the other one on his shoulder, as they both fell asleep for the rest of the flight home. It had been a long and exhausting mission, and they both wanted to be fully rested for tonight.

A few hours later, Blitz brought the Stealth Rover into the airspace over their secret Headquarters, and Sam punched in the radio. She said, "_Stealth Rover to Mission Control…we've stopped Parvo and Ontiveros, the virus is no longer a threat. We'd like permission to land, over."_ Professor Hubert's voice came back over the radio a few seconds later, _"I hear you loud and clear, Sam. You're cleared to land. Welcome home."_ Samantha lined the Stealth Rover up with the landing beacon, and she then cut the throttle to half, while Blitz brought the landing gear down. The large aircraft flew smoothly into the hangar, and touched down perfectly on the landing strip. Sam and Blitz secured the systems, and then the team filed out. Starlight pulled her son and daughter into a warm, welcoming embrace, and then Cassie said, "Welcome back, mom. Is Parvo out of the way?" Colleen replied, "Yes, sweetie. He's back in prison…at least for now. Your daddy stopped that blighter Ontiveros from shooting me with that virus…and I stopped a couple of goons from takin' him out." Blitz replied, "Ja…and I stopped Parvo from shooting your father with the virus, while he was fighting Parvo." Cassie said, "Thank you, Blitz…you really like my dad, don't you?" Blitz knelt down to look his friends' older daughter in the eye, and he replied, "Ja…he's a wonderful friend, a great leader…and I wish I'd been able to see that from the start." Colleen said, "Blitz…you've shown how much you've matured, since we first came together as a team. You've gotten braver, you don't argue with Huntie anymore…and you've allowed him to be your friend…which is what he wanted right from the start. I'm proud to be your teammate, Blitz…and just as proud, to be your friend." Blitz gave Colleen a gentle hug, and replied, "Thank you, Colleen." Hunter said, "Blitz, thanks a bunch for helping me out back there. If you ever need help with something, just come and let me know." Blitz shook Hunter's hand, and replied, "Ja, of course. In fact, once we debrief, I'd like to talk to you alone, before you and Colleen head off for dinner." Hunter replied, "Sure thing, pal. I'll talk to you soon." Hunter and the others headed for the armory after that. They placed their armor and weapons back on the storage racks, and then they all headed for the Mission Control Room.

Once the team was assembled, The Master turned to face them, and he said, "I just got the footage from your helmet recorders, and the Stealth Rover's cameras. You've all performed far beyond anything that I could've expected, Rovers. Thanks to you, Parvo and Groomer are back behind bars, and Ontiveros has been sentenced to life in a maximum-security prison in Mexico for his treasonous acts. Your actions in protecting one another, as well as they loyalty that you've all displayed, is truly worthy of praise. You're good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs." Hunter turned to face his teammates, and said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The other Rovers responded with their usual answer of, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"**

Blitz and Hunter met up in Hunter's room, and Blitz said, "Hunter, I was planning to do something really romantic for Sam, since it's Valentine's Day…but I want to do something beyond just presenting her with the gift and card that I bought for her. Do you have any suggestions?" Hunter smiled, and then he replied, "Actually…yes, I do. How about…surprising her with a romantic dinner out on the beach. Go on outside, set up a table with some candles, and make her favorite meal. When dinner's done, give her the gift, and then dance with her to some romantic music under the moonlight. I've done it with Colleen a few times, and she just loves it." Blitz said, "Danke, Hunter…you truly are the best friend I could ever ask for. Have fun with Colleen!" Hunter shook his friend's hand, before heading down to the kitchen, so that he could whip up his special meal.

Exile and Kasha, meanwhile, took off in the Street Rover, headed for Bellissima's, the area's most romantic Italian restaurant. Hunter had talked to Exile about the wonderful food that was served there, along with the affordable prices and great atmosphere. Once they arrived, Exile took Kasha's hand in his, and said, "Here we are, my pretty snowflower. This is place that Comrades Hunter and Colleen like to eat at. Food is good, and prices are low…it is perfect place to eat with wonderful girl like you." Kasha replied, "Exile…you are wonderful male dog…and I am so glad to be with you." Exile kissed her, before heading inside. They were promptly seated, and Exile said, "Before we order, Kasha…I have gift for you. Here…open it." Kasha pulled the card out of its envelope, and she smiled as she read it. However, that smile was nothing compared to the one that broke out across her face when she saw the beautiful necklace that Exile had bought for her. She said, "Mother Russia…Exile…I love you so…" Exile gently wrapped his arms around the pretty female Husky, and replied, "I love you too, Kasha. Here, let me put necklace on." He gently undid the clasp, slid it around her neck, and then refastened it. Kasha admired the small charm at the end, loving how it gleamed in the light of the candles. Exile said, "Kasha, during trip over here, you said you wanted to sing for me. Which song is it?" Kasha replied, "The song is called 'Emotion', by Rie Tanaka." Exile said, "Kasha…that is perfect song. Please, go ahead." Kasha cleared her throat, and then she began to sing.

'_In your shadow is something I can make out to be your smile_

_My tear drops remain hidden as they are_

_In the place of hope I compose the surface_

_I don't really understand the concept of being alone_

_Open the door to the future_

_it's starting to run_

_Emotion! The sky reflects a model of my dream, surely_

_Letting this resonating impulse fly away_

_Emotion! Gently, I count the dreams I've had of you_

_Quietly shut your eyes and then hold me_

_The small wounds of mine go along with the rhythm_

_And to you I give the Melody of Truth_

_In this quiet night, I outline the looking glass_

_To you, I am your darkened sadness_

_I can't turn back the days _

_Though my thoughts sway to one person_

_Emotion! Surely, I will the guardian of the fledglings now_

_I can do it in light and dark_

_Relation! I want to purge my emotions more_

_The only thing that will come are the shy words_

_Reflection! only the unwavering truth_

_should show up and shine_

_Emotion! The sky reflects a model of my dream, surely_

_Letting this resonating impulse fly away_

_Emotion! Gently, I count the dreams I've had of you_

_Quietly shut your eyes and then hold me!'_

Exile said, "Oh Kasha…that was such lovely song…and was even more beautiful, since it came from my wonderful wife. I love you, Kasha." She kissed him, and then she replied, "I love you too, Exile." Their waiter came up to their table, and said, "Good evening, Exile and Kasha…your friend Hunter told us about you when he and his wife Colleen were here last. What can I start you off with?" Exile looked over the menu, and Kasha did the same. Finally, Kasha said, "I think I will be having mixed plate of meat and cheese ravioli, and Garden Salad with Ranch dressing, and I would like Coke to drink." The waiter wrote down Kasha's order, before turning to Exile. He said, "What can I get for you this fine evening, sir?" Exile replied, "I will have mixed plate of ravioli as well, with Caesar Salad, and Root Beer." The waiter left, so that he could put their orders into the kitchen. When their food arrived a half-hour later, they both enjoyed their meals, not to mention the joy of spending such a wonderful occasion together. They finished their meals, had some ice cream for dessert, and then they headed home.

Samantha was up in her room, waiting for Blitz to come up and get her. He'd asked her to wait, while he arranged something special for her. She never knew that Blitz could be so romantic…but she was excited, wondering what he might have planned. Karina asked, "Mom, where's dad?" Sam looked down at her daughter, who was currently reading a book. She said, "He's getting a nice Valentine's Day surprise ready for me, honey. I just hope he'll be up here soon…" The door opened just then, and Blitz said, "Okay Sam…your surprise is ready. Karina, could you go and wait with Starlight, while mom and dad go outside?" Karina replied, "Sure. Have fun, dad." Blitz and Sam hugged their daughter, before heading out. Blitz pulled out a blindfold, and said, "Sam…since this is going to be a surprise, put this on. I'm going to carry you, until we get to where the surprise is." Samantha replied, "Okay, Blitz." She slid the blindfold on, and then she felt her husband's strong arms lift her up. She held on to his shoulders, as he headed downstairs, through the rec room, and eventually, outside. Sam was startled at first, to feel sand beneath her feet, when Blitz finally set her down. He said, "Okay, Sam…you can uncover your eyes now." She did so, and her heart skipped a beat…Blitz had set up a table for two on the beach, complete with candles, a couple of glasses, and a huge roast beef, along with noodles, gravy, and carrots. Sam said, "Oh wow…Blitz…did you…cook all this…for me?" Blitz smiled, and replied, "Ja, I did. Before we eat, though…I'd like to dance with you, if you don't mind." Samantha replied, "Of course, Blitz…I'd love to dance with you!" Blitz smiled, and he then cued up the song, 'You'll Be In My Heart', by Phil Collins, and he then took Samantha's hands in his, and they both started to dance under the moon, as the music played.

'_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight _

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep in side us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always…' 

When the song ended, Sam said, "Oh Blitz…that was the most fun I've had in a long time. I love you so much." Blitz kissed the lovely German Shepherd, and then he replied, "I love you too, Sam. Let's sit down and eat, before dinner gets cold." Sam and Blitz headed over to the table, and Blitz poured the Pepsi into both of their glasses, before slicing a big cut of meat for them both. Sam and Blitz ate their meals, all the while giving thanks to the heavens for bringing them together. Once they were done eating, Blitz brought out a small apple pie, and some vanilla ice cream for dessert, and he then placed a small box in front of Sam. When she opened it and found the locket, she jumped into Blitz's arms, and kissed him. She said, "Oh Blitz…thank you so much…I never thought I'd find someone like you. After I lost my family, I resigned myself to wandering the streets, until I got caught, and almost gassed. If Hunter and Colleen hadn't saved me…I would've never met you. I owe them both…and I also want to thank you, Blitz…for being the best husband I could ask for." Blitz kissed her, and replied, "Sam…I love you, and I always will." She replied, "I love you too, Blitz…forever." They ate their desserts, and then they headed up to their bedroom to watch a movie.

Colleen was in the rec room, having a talk with Starlight, while she waited for Hunter to finish cooking dinner. Starlight said, "Colleen, I saw the mission footage. You make me so proud to have you as my daughter…even if you're not my child by birth…you'll always be part of my family, since you were destined to be my son's soulmate." Colleen replied, "Thank you, mom…I love you." Starlight hugged Colleen, and replied, "I love you too, dear." Colleen then handed Starlight a card, and she got one in return. Hunter came in at that same moment, and said, "Colleen, dinner's ready. Come on up." Colleen hugged Starlight once more, before she headed of to join her husband upstairs.

When she walked into their room, Colleen saw that the only light came from some flickering candles, and the soft, pale glow of the moonlight from their window. She could smell seasoned meat…obviously some kind of steak, which made her mouth water. She said, "Huntie…what's for dinner?" Hunter smiled, and pulled the lid off of the platter, revealing a fully cooked Sirloin Roast, along with salad, some boxes of croutons, and dressings, with Pepsi to drink. She said, "Oh Huntie…this is…it's wonderful!!! You make every day so wonderful, Huntie…I couldn't possibly be this happy without you in my life…I love you, and I never will stop loving you." Hunter pulled his wife into a deep, passionate kiss, and just took a few minutes to gaze upon her beauty. Her blue eyes gleamed in the flickering light of the candles, and it caused her sable-and-white fur to shimmer, adding to her already radiant beauty. She was an angel straight out of heaven, and Hunter had never thought that it was possible to be so happy…until he'd met her. As they sat down, her soft, gentle hand touched his, and he folded his hand around hers, bringing it to his lips in a kiss. He said, "Colleen, I'd like to dance with you…to this song, 'Loving You Is Paradise', by Firehouse." Colleen replied, "Huntie…that's such a lovely song, for such a romantic occasion." Colleen joined him, and then Hunter cued the song up on the radio, upon which, he proceeded to dance with Colleen, to the rhythm of the song.

'_I got lucky, I found heaven here on earth  
Oh, I can see it in your eyes  
When I look at you  
I see all my dreams come true  
'Cause loving you is paradise_

_I never knew before I met ya  
That angels could exist  
You are the one temptation, angel  
That I can't resist_

_I believe forever, we can stay together  
'Cause loving you is paradise  
Never say goodbye, our love will never die  
'Cause loving you is paradise_

_I wasn't lookin' for a miracle  
Oh, and then you came into me life  
You've opened my eyes, made me realize  
That lovin' you is paradise_

_And now I know that angels do exist  
'Cause your sweet loving baby  
Is what I can't resist_

_I believe forever, we can stay together  
'Cause loving you is paradise  
Never say goodbye, our love will never die_

'_Cause loving you is paradise_

_I believe forever, we can stay together  
'Cause loving you is paradise  
Never say goodbye, our love will never die  
'Cause loving you is paradise_

_Lovin' you is paradise  
Lovin' you is paradise  
Lovin' you is paradise!'_

Hunter and Colleen then sat down to enjoy their meal, after which, Hunter took out a small box from his dresser. He handed it to Colleen, and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, my English Rose." Colleen opened the box, and her heart melted when she saw the lovely collar tag. She said, "Oh Huntie…this is such a beautiful gift…and it's even more special, coming from the one I love, with all my heart and soul." Hunter kissed her, and then he replied, "I love you too, Colleen…and I will always love you. Before we go to bed, how about if we sing one more song…together. Let's sing a duet to 'Almost Paradise'." Colleen replied, "Huntie…that song's perfect for us!" The two of them held hands, and began singing.

Hunter:

'_I thought that dreams belonged to other men_

_'cuz each time I got close,_

_They'd fall apart again.'_

Colleen:

_'I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_I faced the nights alone_

_Oh, how could I have known_

_That all my life I only needed you'_

Both:

'_Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise'  
_

Hunter:_  
'It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind'  
_

Colleen:

'_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true_

_I'll share them all with you  
Now we hold the future in our hands'  
_

Both:_  
'Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise'  
_

Hunter:_  
'And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
We're getting closer, closer every day'  
_

Both:_  
'Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise.'_

Once they finished with their song, Hunter and Colleen had some Valentine's Day cake for dessert, and then they both headed in to brush their teeth, before finally climbing into bed. Hunter wrapped one arm around Colleen's shoulders, and he gently ran his other hand through her hair, while she wrapped both arms around his waist. They kissed goodnight, before finally falling asleep, wrapped up in the warmth of their unending love for one another.

**The End.**


End file.
